ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilian casualties
Casualties were occasionally sustained among civilians, especially in space amid the dangers of sometimes-hostile aliens. Alpha and Beta Quadrants List of casualties from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. :By government, in alphabetical order by date. Andorian Empire List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets Andorian Empire. (Pre-2155) *Gareb Bajor List of casualties from the independent world of Bajor. (2369 onwards) :See also: Bajoran Militia casualties. *Winn Adami *Solbor *Trentin Fala *Mobara *Lupaza *Furel *Varis Sul's father 2370 * New Bajor Colony destroyed by the Jem'Hadar. Cardassian Union List of casualties from the Cardassian Union. *Tora Ziyal *Two million casualties from Lakarian City. :800 million Cardassians killed by Jem'Hadar towards the end of the Dominion War. Cardassian Occupation of Bajor Bajoran casualties during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. (2319 - 2369) *Kira Meru *Kira Taban *Ro Gale *Tora Naprem *15 million Bajorans (Unnamed) *4 Bajoran shopowners on Terok Nor *Many Bajorans at the Gallitep labor camp Romulan Star Empire List of casualties from the Romulan Star Empire. 2387 *Nero's wife *Unknown number of civilians killed in the destruction of Romulus United Earth List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets United Earth. (2150 - 2155) :See also: Starfleet casualties (22nd century). 2154 *Yosemite 3 research station destroyed. *United Earth Embassy on Vulcan bombed. :At least 43 people were killed, including an unknown number of civilian personal. 2155 *Elizabeth (First Human/Vulcan hybrid) United Federation of Planets Despite the relative safety of living within the Federation, casualties still happen. :See also: Starfleet casualties (23rd century) and Starfleet casualties (24th century). 22nd century 2168 *The entire crew of the Horizon died when the ship destroyed soon after it left Sigma Iotia II. , as it could also be the or another vessel with the name Horizon.}} 23rd century *David Marcus *Miramanee :Her unborn child was also killed. Merchant Marines In addition to, and including, those listed below: *Members of the 's crew who did not will to adapt to the society of the planet 892-IV were killed in gladiator games. (2262-2268) 24th century 2330 *Kestra Troi 2367 *Jennifer Sisko killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. 2368 *Entire crew of the Kallisko killed. 2370 *Ned Quint Vulcan List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets Vulcan. (Pre-2155) 2154 *United Earth Embassy on Vulcan bombed. :At least 43 people were killed, including an unknown number of Vulcan civilians. 2155 *Elizabeth (First Human/Vulcan hybrid) Delta Quadrant List of casualties from the Delta Quadrant. :By species, in alphabetical order by date. Talaxian List of casualties from the Talaxians. 2355 * Palaxia * Approximately 300,000 Talaxians killed by the metreon cascade on Rinax. Revivals Alternate reality List of casualties from the alternate reality created by the Narada. 2258 *Over six billion Federation civilians killed in the destruction of . *Nero *Ayel *Unknown number of Romulan civilians killed in the destruction of the Narada. 2259 *Unknown (up to 42) killed in the Kelvin Memorial Archive bombing. *Unknown number of Earth civilians killed when the crashed. Category:Lists Category:Alternate reality inhabitants